1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to decorative metal wire containers.
2. Description of Related Art
Wire metal containers are known in the art. Representative are U.S. Pat. No. 1,788,724 issued to Libera on Jan. 13, 1931, and U.S. Pat No. 2,554,232 issued to Young, Jr. on May 22, 1951, Des. 121,405 issued to Watral on Jul. 9, 1940, and Des. 369,870 issued to Chang on May 14, 1996.
Libera shows a wire basket on which signs are attached. Young, Jr., shows a wire tray in which upper and lower support wires are connected by wires in the form of circles and triangular legs; the circles and legs interlock when plural trays are stacked and are strictly functional. Watral shows a wire rack with a wire swan positioned within a handle which is centrally located on the rack and which is not a sidewall. Chang shows a candle-holding cup supported on a base by S-shaped wire legs; again, the legs are strictly functional.
While all of the foregoing are functional, they are massive, apparently from the necessity to provide strength and stability to their containers, which makes them relatively unappealing in looks.
None of these references, nor any known to applicant, disclose the concept of a container made of wire having simulations of a recognizable, decorative figures, also made of wire, formed as part of or attached to the sidewall of the container.